I'll be
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: No one heard the child crying other then a spirit who gets the chance to see his family for the night.  Unsure what to do Goku tries his best to put his child back to sleep and reassure his family his love for them. Family fluff


**Arashi: I have been in a mood for another father/son bonding fluff fic. I completely forgot this idea roams in my head hearing a song I've been watching you or was it I'll be there. Strange how must inspirations come from a song at times. **

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic.**

Summary- No one heard the child crying other then a spirit who gets the chance to see his family for the night. Unsure what to do Goku tries his best to put his child back to sleep and reassure his family his love for them.

* * *

I'll be

Only sounds could be heard from the nursery, a small baby cries out for someone to pick him up and hold him. His wide black eyes wide with tears arms stretch waiting a few minutes before let out a louder wail. He couldn't help but wonder where his Mama is or his big brother who could sing him a soft lullaby or something. He thought someone would come for him by now. He wants to have someone near him and comfort him.

He whimpers closing his eyes seeing his attempts are futile. He could feel a strange presence in the room. He could cry out but it feels almost familiar to him or something. Like a piece that has been missing for sometime. He opens his eyes seeing a face he only seen in photos his brother shows him. Despite being a year old he knows instinctively this his daddy. He whimpers dully arms rise to be picking up.

He watches the older version of himself gingerly holds him. The child could feel his eyes getting heavier. He yawns snuggling in the arms. He could hear the voice soothing him completely.

"Hello there, I'm your daddy." The intruder whispers.

The child coos sleepily giving a wide smile getting the man to laugh softly. Goku continues softly. "I'll be there for you Goten, my sweet child."

Goku stares around the nursery rather surprise to see some of the items he chosen before his oldest son was born in the room. They never have been use since Chichi and the others got the boy plenty of things. He smiles slightly almost wistfully seeing the Kai pole his grandfather gave him. He could easily give it to Gohan but no he wants his second son to have it. It is better since he couldn't help have the feeling the baby in his arms would be something big.

He uses his other hand brushing the messy black hair away from his son's face. He whispers kissing the top of the child's head, "I'll be the one to watch over you everywhere son never forget this."

He place the child resentfully back into the crib leaving the room checking on his oldest son. He smiles tucking the boy with the blanket. He kisses the boy's forehead after brushing his hair away like he did with his youngest child.

He softly whispers wiping away the tears from the child's cheek. "Everything will be fine Gohan. Remember you might not be able to see me but I'll be everywhere around you. Take care of Goten and your mother for me. Love you son."

Goku didn't expect a response though Gohan wakes up half asleep staring at his daddy with a smile. "Love you daddy, Miss you."

"Miss you to, son," Goku answers choking back the tears forming in his throat as he watches his son drift back to sleep. He stays a few more minutes before leaving the room.

Goku could feel the pull of his time almost up. He clenches his teeth stopping in front of his former bedroom he shares with his wife. He sighs wishing silently to have some more time. He opens the door gently tiptoeing inside. His heart breaks seeing the tears on her cheeks. He's such an idiot for causing his family pain.

He kisses her cheek repeating the same message to her as he did his children. "Love you Chichi. I'll be there to watch over you even if you don't see me."

He pulls away in time feeling himself disappearing. He nearly cries himself as his wife whimpers in his sleep. He needs more time still! He didn't have the chance to tell her how important she is to him or how sorry for leaving her alone when he goes train when he should help around the house. Regrets he wishes he could make disappear at times but never will. He closes his eyes seeing in his mind his family sleeping with smiles on their faces. He has done his job. It's something but proof he loves them despite the training he's going through.

* * *

**Arashi: I manage to get the family bond between Gohan and his love for chichi. Yeah I'm happy how this turns out. I hope everyone will like this story. Please read and review**


End file.
